Emelba
Emelba, SA was a Spanish auto manufacturer which built several models based on SEAT and Fiat vehicles. The company was based in Catalonia, Spain. This company was founded in 1978 and its specialty was making licensed on models of SEAT, but also made licensed models of Talbot, Peugeot, Lada, Citroën and Chevrolet. Emelba had a design studio called Design Elba, where they designed their models. The company closed down in 1986, due to numerous debts with SEAT and failed agreements with other companies. Models *Emelba 127 Samba: Emelba first model manufactured under license by Fissore, an Italian coachbuilder. This is a version of the SEAT 127 type Citroën Méhari. It was a model with good reception. It was sold as a four-seater, two-seater but could be done by removing the rear bench. *Emelba 127 Elba: was presented at the Salon Expomóvil of 1980. It is supposed to be a single prototype. It is based on the 127, but with improvements such as spoiler, bumper and new grille. *Emelba 127 Poker: Tfe van that Emelba first presented in 1980. The engine was from the famous 903. It was sold in closed version, mixed and pick-up. *Emelba Chato: it was a small van based on the aesthetic SEAT Panda, presented at the Salon Expomóvil of 1982. It began its final production during 1983 . It was sold in mixed versions, open and pick-up, taxi, ambulance and police. With the breakdown according to SEAT with Fiat, updated Emelba flat, making it the 903. *Emelba 903: Chato was a modernization after the breakdown of SEAT and Fiat, also to make it more pleasing to the eye. It was introduced in March 1985 . *Emelba Panda-Terra: It was a pick-up version yet convertible SEAT Panda. A convertible roof version was called Pandita. Were presented at the Barcelona Motor Show in 1982 . *Emelba Elba hatchback: Panda SEAT prototype body with five doors. It was presented in October 1983 at the Salon SONIMAG of Barcelona . Had the same length as a standard Panda, and retained even the same situation petrol filler. Emelba was involved in a lawsuit between Fiat and SEAT by creating this prototype. *Emelba Panda Diesel: It was a project of 1984, which was to assemble a Daihatsu diesel engine. Outwardly it was like the SEAT Panda. *Emelba Round: presented in 1983 makeover of the van Elba by separating from SEAT and Fiat. Adopted the new image of Ronda, but kept the platform, such as Ronda. Rode the same diesel engine. It offered comfort and achieved good sales. Version was marketed in glass, closed, pick-up and isothermal. He was in the catalogs of Emelba to closure. There was also a curious kit motorhome on diesel pickup, with great luxury and functionality. Another very interesting prototype was the Round Emelba familiar with car seats and sliding rear door and rear electric opening. It estimated sales of 5,000 units per year, but bureaucratic problems was not put up for sale and was only a prototype. *Emelba Elba Rhythm: truck platform SEAT Ritmo. Equipped with the same engine diesel Rhythm. Sold for pick-up version, closed van, van open and isothermal . *Emelba Spica Motorhome: was presented at the Salon Expoocio of 1985. His style was typical motorhome American, large, questionable aesthetics. The mechanics were based on the GMC Motor Home. Emelba planned to mount it in Spain , but could not because of bureaucratic problems. *Emelba 205 Cabrio: interpretation of the Peugeot 205 convertible Emelba presented at the Barcelona Motor Show in 1985 . *Emelba Lujo minibus: *Emelba Luxury Minibus : was presented at the Barcelona Motor Show in 1985 . It was a luxury minibus made in collaboration with the coachbuilder Ayats, originally from Arbúcies. It had 17 beds and a single entrance and exit door. I had a diesel engine Chevrolet V-8 cylinder and 125 hp, automatic transmission and three gears. *Talbot Samba convertible: cabrio version of the Talbot Samba by Emelba in 1984 along with fellow Cabrio Opel Corsa. Canvas is also kept on the trunk and its use was very simple. You could acquire in showrooms Talbot with a premium of 180,000 pesetas. *Emelba Talbot Horizon Van: appeared in catalogs Emelba in 1986 . It was one of the last projects Emelba. His engine diesel 1.9 liter of origin Peugeot. Their marketing was done through dealers Talbot . *SEAT Ibiza pick-up : only a prototype was presented in 1986, being one of the last projects Emelba. *Opel Corsa convertible : convertible version of the Opel Corsa by Emelba in 1984 . *Emelba Blazer: This project was initiated in 1984 , although the appearance of Emelba Blazer was made in the Hall Expoocio of 1985. *Citroën Visa and Lada Niva Cabrio: They follow the same approach as his brothers derivatives SEAT , Talbot and Opel . The Niva Cabriolet was one of the last designs Emelba. *Emelba 7: was a minivan based on the SEAT Ibiza. It was presented in 1985 at the Salon Expoocio . Demise of Emelba Debts kept Emelba SEAT acquisition in concept chassis, so that the second left of the first supplying parts. They came to start making the first hundred units of 7, but only about three units were mounted final model and four or five prototypes. This led to an extreme situation to the company, with a forecast of 5,000 units annually. Emelba searched several sources of help, such as Hyundai, or Daihatsu Cuore to help, but the agreements did not materialize. As penultimate attempt, Emelba tried to win a contract with the taxi drivers in Barcelona who sought to unify in a single model their taxis in view of the 1992 Olympic Games. It was rumored that the seven would be elected as taxi officer for their good qualities. If the company would have won this contest, Emelba surely have been saved, because it involved the manufacture of 11,000 units through 1992. This call is not followed and, as a last resort, it was negotiating with an Israeli group to invest capital and to continue as well with making the 7, but the negotiations did not go ahead and Emelba closed, unable to make the 7. As a curiosity, a Emelba 7 was drawn by El Corte Ingles in Barcelona. This car is no more, was abandoned and dismissed for abandonment in 2005, in the northern Spanish is supposed to survive another color green - blue . References *Revistas Autopista, Motor 16, etcétera (1978-1988) External Links *https://sites.google.com/site/emelba7/ Category:Motor vehicle manufacturers of Spain Category:Companies of Spain Category:Emelba Category:Truck manufacturers of Spain Category:Bus manufacturers of Spain